This is Why I Fell for You
by b. alexander
Summary: An add on to Dear Canada. Want to know why Gilbert likes Matthew? A collection of one-shots exploring the history and meetings between the two before the events of Dear Canada. Gilbert X Matthew, Prussia X Canada


**Hello mes chatons! i bring you a side story! For my other (currently on going) fic 'Dear Canada' i got a lot of readers asking me to write about Matt and Gil's history together and why Gilbert feels the way he does. So here is my answer to those questions! Yaaa! Anyway this is basically how it goes. This is a collection of one shots ranging from The Austrian Succession War, the American Revolution, WWl, WWll, Gilbert's time under the USSR, and finally the fall of the Berlin wall and Germany reunification. Snap. Hopefully it makes sense and you guys like it. Ugh. Well praying this answers questions and such. (Also i hope the whole nation side vs human side made sense) **

**P.S. Sorry for any typos **

**Happy Belated B-Day Gilbert. You are made of AWESOME! 3**

**Warning for some language and some suggestive material (i think?)**

**Please read and review (reviews= luvs)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any rights to Hetalia but i owns the story**.

This is Why I Fell for You

**A ****Kiss will make it Better**

Gilbert hissed as he rolled onto his back, "Fucking Austria", he spat. Sure the war had worked out in his favour but god damn his arm was throbbing. Stupid Austria thinking he could beat him. Once he was comfortable, the Prussian gazed up toward the sky; just catching the tops of Francis' rose bushes in his peripheral view, "At least the sun is doing its job right."

His eyes fluttered shut as he soaked up the warm sun rays; Nice had way better weather than Prussia. (It was right on the Mediterranean for crying out loud!) The perfect place to recover after the war; luckily Francis had invited him to stay at his Southern France villa. _Oh yes_ _a Prussian could get use to this_, Gilbert sighed contently. Throwing his good arm behind his head, Gilbert began to drift off to sleep as he mused about the last few years.

Just as he was on the cusp of slumber, he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. As his eyes began to open, something licked the side of his face in one long and wet stroke.

"Yuck. Not food."

His eyes were wide with disbelief. Two beady black eyes stared blankly into his red ones. Never had he seen such a creature; it was a bear, he knew that much, but it was pure white and had huge claws. And it talked! It was an agent of the Devil! Struggling to reach for his pistol, Gilbert noticed a tiny figure hidden behind the bear: it was a little girl who looked to be about six years old.

Her large violet-blue eyes studied him with the utmost curiosity but held what appeared to be apprehension. Her ashy blonde hair fell to her shoulder, which were barely covered by the extremely loose, white dress she was wearing. The dark lashes that outlined her eyes batted at him as she examined his features and her pale pink lips pouted as she evaluated the situation. Gilbert tore his eyes away from the child's face to see her small, chubby fingers laced in the white wisps of the beast's fur. Something about this girl and her animal companion struck him as odd.

Clearing his throat Gilbert addressed the girl in French, doubting she'd speak anything but, "Who are you?" he asked coldly. Instantaneously the girl's eyes filled with tears and she began to whimper, "Don't cry. I asked you a question."

This did nothing to quell the child. Her cheeks flushed red as plump tears began to well in her eyes, "Scary! He's scary Kuma!" she cried, burring her face into the bear's fur.

Gilbert growled in frustration, raking his pale fingers threw his hair. It wasn't like he dealt with kids every day, hell he had barely had a childhood himself. Knowing he had to come up with a new tactic, Gilbert slowly rose from the bench he had been laying on in the center of the garden. Wincing as he moved, the albino made his way to the little girl's side. As he knelt down, the bear growl warning him to watch his step. Gilbert took note of this before speaking, "Listen kid, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to know who you are."

Peeling her face away from the bear's form, the child stared wearily at Gilbert. Very slowly she turned towards Gilbert; her grip still tight on the fur. It was his turn to examine the girl. For someone so far south she was very pale. She reminded him of one of the Nordic or even Germania. Her hair looked like Francis' and Gilbert began to wonder if it was silky like the Frenchman's. Shifting his weight, Gilbert outstretched his hand in an attempt to show his passive intention.

The child noticed the man flinch in pain as he moved sending the youngest into a fuss. Releasing the death-grip she had on the bear, she swung around placing both small hands in Gilbert's large one, "You are hurt?" she asked her eyes still glossy but filled with worry.

Gilbert was taken back. Never had he seen someone who was not Prussian give him the look: one of sincere concern, "Yes but it's not that bad."

"But you are still hurt!" the child cried, "You must see Papa Francis! He can help you!" she continued to cry, tugging on Gilbert's sleeve.

"Papa Francis?" Gilbert asked, "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

The child smile, "I am New France, Kanata."

The pieces began to fall in place; the way the child spoke the way she looked, and the bear. She was Francis little colony from the New World. Imminently Gilbert's face soften. She was a nations person, she was like him. He allowed himself to smile at the child and she held tightly on his hand. Suddenly Gilbert noticed his legs began to feel wobbly. Slowly he sat down on the ground, the colony kneeling down next to him.

"Are you sure you will not see Papa?" New France asked tilting her head slightly, still holding tightly onto his hand.

"No he already knows. I'm a friend of his you see. He actually invited me here to help me get better," He assured the blonde youth.

"May I fix it then?" she asked.

"Fix? You mean my injuries?" the Prussian asked. New France nodded rapidly, "I guess so…"

"Don't worry. Papa Francis does this to make me feel better and it always works," she puffed out her chest in pride of her father figure. Gilbert nodded signalling that it was okay to proceed. Stroking his hand gently the colony leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed. Gilbert's face heated up as her lips came in contact with his cheek. Pulling back she smiled happily at him. Gilbert stared in shock. She really looked like an angle right now, "You feel better?"

Gilbert nodded, smiling softly at the blonde. Shaking the grip she had on his hand, he used it to pull her close in a tight half hug. New France stiffened in shock but returned the hug. _Maybe kids aren't so bad._

Bringing his hand down, Gilbert suddenly wanted to hear the child laugh. Taking advantage of the exposed ribcage Gilbert began to tickle the girl. Shrieks off laughter emitted from her tiny mouth and Gilbert found it hard not to laugh alongside her. Soon the colony was on the ground, fits of giggles pouring out of her wiggling body. Her bear watched in mild surprise before trotting over to the shade of the rose bushes.

Francis was walking in the gardens in search of his little colony when he heard the familiar giggles of the said child but accompanied by the laughs that he did not recognize. Following the sounds, Francis peeked over the rose bush. There was his chaton, wriggling on the ground, laughing his little heart out. The other person though surprised Francis thoroughly. There was Gilbert, the Great Prussia, laughing as he played with a child. Francis didn't even think Gilbert played when he was a child. And that laugh; sure he had heard the albino cackle and laugh cruelly or sarcastically but never a genuine, heartfelt laugh.

Slowly the Frenchman approach them almost feeling guilty for breaking the blissful air that surrounded then, "So I see you have met New France."

"Papa!" the child giggled gasping for air, "Help please! I-I can't breathe," she gasped happily.

Gilbert released the kid, helping her up before swinging his good arm around her shoulder, "Jeeze Francis why didn't you tell you had your awesome colony visiting! She so cute!" he emphasized the last part by smooshing their cheeks together.

"Um, sir I'm a boy," New France explained shyly, blushing madly. Francis struggled to not laugh and Gilbert stared blankly before shrugging.

"Whatever, you're still cute as hell!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Like a falcon, Francis struck Gilbert in the back of the head. Gilbert cried out mostly in surprise but mild pain shot through his body, New France panicked. Throwing his arms around the albino's neck the child tried to comfort the man.

"Do not swear in front of Mathieu. He is only little," Francis scowled. Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, Francis eyes boar down at the white haired man. Gilbert shuttered when he realized how much Francis looked like a father.

"Ugh whatever," Gilbert returned his attention back to the small boy. He could tell that they would get alone.

_You were the first person to make me truly laugh all because I wanted to hear you giggle._

* * *

**Where is My Brother?**

Gilbert was walking down the training grounds looking for the Baron when he heard the commotion. He growled internally as he stalked over to the source, cursing all the while, "Flipping American. They should be training, not fucking around."

When he came around a distant tent, he saw a group of six men kneeling on the ground. As he closed the distance, Gilbert began to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Jesus Christ, hold him down!"

"Let me go!"

"We should take him to the captain."

"I want to see my brother!"

"Fuck that. I say we teach him a lesson."

"Yah. You shouldn't bring your Tory ass down here you fucker."

The Prussian watched as the men began to grab at the person in the middle. Small shrieks and screams emitted from the center. A slim hand shot up as it tried to push them away only to be grabbed by a large, rough one.

"Stop screaming! No one fucking cares about you, you a loyalist prick!" One of the men growled as he brought a fist down on the person's head. Hearing the screams, Gilbert realized that it was just a boy they were ganging up on. As he crept forward, Gilbert caught a glimpse of the teen struggling against the men: blonde hair, pale skin, and violet-blue eyes.

Something in the albino's stomach roared awake seeing the fear held in those eyes. Quickly he closed the distance, pulling out his pistol as he did. Silently he placed himself behind one of the men before cocking the gun. All of the men froze in place, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Gilbert hissed dangerously.

The one with the gun to his head did not move as the others did. One, an older man, rose to his feet examining the albino, "You're the one that came with Baron von Steuben aren't you?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded coldly, "Get up and move away from the boy," he instructed.

A younger man stepped forward, "Why?! He's just a fucking Tory. He's helping the British!"

"Silence!" Gilbert commanded, "I don't fucking care what the problem you have with him but trust me you don't want to fuck with this kid," all the men stared in confusion as Gilbert motioned them away from their place, "Move now or you'll have a bullet in your head."

All six jumped back as Gilbert waved the gun in the air. Once they backed off, the Prussian was finally able to get a clear view of the boy. His hair was tangled in front of his tear streaked cheeks and his eyes were the same red as his flustered face. He shot a feral glare at the men as he choked back the tears. Slowly he rose, sniffling all the while, and pulled his torn shirt over his exposed skin.

Gilbert pulled him close into his chest as if hoping to shield the boy from the embarrassment. He patted the Canadian's silky hair in an effort to comfort him, "Are you okay?"

"I want to see America. I want to see my brother," Matthew said bluntly.

"So that's why you're here. It was stupid of you to wonder here alone with a bunch of angry revolutionaries running around," Gilbert scolded him.

The blonde pulled away and stared coolly at the albino, "I don't care, I want to see Alfred!" he hollered.

All the men's ears perked up at the name of the wonder boy solider. Gilbert was taken a back at the strength of the boy's voice. Slowly he shook off the surprise and offered a hand to Matthew, "Come on. I'll take you to him."

The boy looked suspiciously at the German, not quite sure what to do. Gilbert watched as he weighed his options; go with another nation person who had saved him from a pack of angry colonists or be left here at the mercy of those said men. Arthur wasn't here to save him so Matthew concluded that it was probably a good idea to stick with the Prussian.

Slipping his own pale hand into Gilbert's worn palm, Matthew urged the man to lead. With one last warning to the men Gilbert took Matthew to his beloved brother.

_Besides my brother, I've only tried to protect you from the shame because I couldn't stand to see you cry._

* * *

**Spoils of War**

When Gilbert opened the door of the conference room he spotted the North American sitting alone in a chair with his feet sat up on the table. The way the sun would catch his blonde hair Gilbert would swear it looked like the boy had a halo hovering around his head.

Gathering himself together, Gilbert stood tall as he strutted into the room. The Canadian glared out of the corner of his eye but they held no hostility. Once Gilbert was beside Matthew he extended his hand, "I'd like to shake your hand in thanks."

Matthew looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Why? I didn't do anything, you must be looking for my brother Am-"

Gilbert cut him off, pushing his hand closer, "No I am looking for you Canada. I want to thank you."

Again the Canadian looked nothing but perplexed, "Why? What did I do?" he asked again, swinging his legs off the table top.

Gilbert rolled his eyes in mild frustration, "I'm Ludwig's brother, Germany's brother."

Matthew blushed, "Oh I see," with a friendly smile on his face the blonde stood up directly in front of the Prussian and took the older nation's hand, "It was no problem."

Gilbert fought to keep the smile from getting to wide but failed miserably when his face almost split in two, "Actually kid it is. I've never seen such control. If it had been anyone else fighting him on the battle field they would have killed him when they got the chance but you," Gilbert spoken sincerely, his voice softer then it had ever been towards others, "You spared him. He owes his life to you and I owe my gratitude. I am forever in you debt."

Matthew smiled shyly as they released each other's hands, "You don't need to be; really it was nothing. I just did what I would want done to my brothers and sisters. If anyone hurt or even killed them, I'd be devastated. I couldn't do that to another family."

The two men looked at each other; the air surrounding completely affable. If only the world could be this way.

"Well I must be going, again thank you. I will repay my debt one day," Gilbert said as he turned to exit the room.

"Hopefully I will see you under better circumstances Prussia. Do take care of Germany and yourself," Matthew waved goodbye before returning to his seat, a small smile ghosting across his lips.

_I look forward to it, _a similar smile appeared on the albino's face as he walked through the halls in search of his brother.

_Even when we're on opposite sides you inspire me to be a better person._

* * *

**Boiling Point**

The rain pelted Gilbert's umbrella as he walked down the Dutch street. Carefully, he dodged the Canadian patrol; praying his disguise was good enough that he looked like a citizen. Sure he was a professional solider but he couldn't take an entire regiment on his own. Peeking around the corner of a crumbling office building, he spotted the apartment complex the man had told him he had seen the blonde boy at. Just as he was about to sprint across the street an Allied tank came roaring down the road.

Gilbert threw himself against the wall hoping that he was able to make himself look small enough. Peeking out again he saw the tank disappear from sight. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Gilbert ran to the building.

Ducking under the cover, Gilbert shook the rain off his umbrella. Tucking it under his arm, the Prussian pulled out his handgun. He slowly crept into the interior of the dilapidated building. Every corner he turned Gilbert's heart jumped into his throat. There could be a solider hidden around every crook, hidden in every shadow; one never knew where death was concealed just waiting to attack.

By the time Gilbert reached the third floor he finally spotted an old woman hunched over in a broken doorway. Squatting next to her, he began to ask her a question. As he struggled to speak in Dutch to her, the woman just stared at him as the jumbled words spilled from his lips.

"Do you understand at all?" he grumbled.

The woman just looked at him blankly.

In frustration, Gilbert raked his fingers through his pale hair sending strands straight up.

"Do you speak French?"

Recognizing her words, the Prussian's ears perked up, "Yes! Yes I do."

"What do you want?" she said flatly.

"I'm looking for someone."

"They are probably dead," her words were sharp and blunt but true in many cases.

But not his, "No he is alive. I was told that he is in this building caring for another acquaintance of ours. He had blonde hair, purplish eyes, about my height. He might be wearing glasses. He's with the Canadian forces."

Hearing the description, the woman's eyes harden, "Who are you?"

Gilbert sighed in frustration not wishing to waste more time. To get the information out of her he thought that he might try a new tactic, "Please mama. I should not be here; it is very dangerous for me. This man I am looking for is the son of an old friend and I just want to see if I can help him."

"What could a German like you do to help him?" she spat in disgust.

His head hung in defeat. There was no way that she would help him now, "Sorry to have bothered you."

She stared venomously.

Giving up, Gilbert stood and started to walk away when she spoke up, "He is on the fifth floor."

Gilbert turned back to thank her but she turned her back on him, clearly not wanting anymore interaction with the man.

Hauling himself up the stairs, Gilbert found the fifth floor in disarray. It looked as if the floor had been completely abandoned save the ajar door at the end of the hall. Gilbert peered into the room to see no signs of life. That's when he heard a groan. In the far corner of the room, almost hidden from sight, there were sheets scattered across the floor. Underneath something shifted. Cautiously the Prussian advanced to investigate.

Just as he stretched out his hand to pull back the covers, Gilbert felt an astounding force slam into his side. With the air completely knocked out of him it took time for Gilbert to see his attacker. Groaning with pain, his vision began to come into focus and he was met with the livid glare of the violet-blue eyes he had desperately searched for.

Pinning the man on the ground Matthew held tight to the Prussian's jacket collar and brought a knife to his neck. Applying just enough pressure to break the pale skin under the blade, Matthew hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

Gilbert made no enough to push the man off. Calmly he replied, "I mean no harm really. I am here on my own accord, nothing to do with my military. I swear it."

"I don't believe you!" Matthew howled in anger.

With the pressure on his throat growing, Gilbert struggled to hold back a wince, "I swear. I came looking for you."

Gilbert gasped as the knife lifted off his neck. With his hand instinctively grasping his wound, the albino's eyes drifted up to met the confused expression plastered on the boy's face, "You were looking for me? Why?"

Matthew crawled off the other but maintained eye contact as he waited for an answer. Sitting up Gilbert answered, "I heard there was a Canadian division here and someone mentioned a blonde kid with purple eyes."

"And you came here on that? A mention? You could have died you know," the Canadian said sceptically.

"I have a debt to pay," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew snapped.

"You spared my brother. I am in your debt. I told you that before remember?" Matthew eyes drifted over Gilbert's face searching for any signs of deceit, "I wanted to see if there was any way I could repay my debt; if I could help you."

Matthew stood up and in severe tone he told Gilbert to leave. Of course the Prussian stood his ground. Both were unwilling to compromise and just as the boy was about to strike out, a strained voice once again emitted from under the sheets. Upon hearing it Matthew jumped over to the lump's side and began to whisper to it in a comforting tone. Gilbert inched his way over, completely aware of the harsh stares coming from the Canadian.

"C-Canada?" the raw voice spoke.

Matthew's eyes dropped as he pulled back a bit of the sheet, "What's the matter Holland, are you okay?"

"Who's h-here?" the Dutch man asked.

"It doesn't matter Holland; he was just leaving," the blonde spoke harshly, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's me, Prussia," Gilbert said definitely.

"Prussia? What are you doing here? I thought your army left this area," Lars coughed out.

"They did. I'm here to see Canada."

Matthew obviously was not too impressed by this as he shot up in a rage, "Listen I don't trust you! I don't want you here! You're my enemy. Now leave!"

Lars dragged himself upright cringing in pain. Gilbert felt something in his chest tighten when he saw the Canadian swoop down and cradle the struggling man. The brunette smiled weakly at the blonde saying he was alright when he turned back his attention back to the other European, "You're here to help him? How?" he asked bluntly.

"However I can," Gilbert said, hating the way his cheeks began to heat up under the scrutiny of the other man.

"Well then Canada, you might want to take Gilbert on his offer," Lars wheezed.

"G-Gilbert?" Matthew's eyes widen in disbelief but shook it off, "No Holland! We can't trust him. Prussia is part of the Axis!"

"True but this isn't Prussia offering help, it's Gilbert Beilschmidt," Holland smiled slyly. Matthew scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, clearly not understanding what the Dutch meant, "Didn't your walkie-talkie break? If you head a few blocks down, in the basement of the old church, there should be a radio that you can use to get in contact with your men. I mean, they're probably searching for you but you haven't left my side to get in contact with them," Lars clutched his chest as he spoke gasping for air once he finished his sentence.

"I can't leave you. You're so sick!" Matthew argued.

Lars turned his head weakly to Gilbert, a cough tearing through his chest, "He can look after me while you're gone, right Prussia?" Gilbert nodded, "See Canada it's all good. Go make your call. If he does do anything to me then I give you permission to kill him. Okay?" Matthew sat in silence as he contemplated Holland's words. In a furry, Matthew got up, grabbed his gun and slung it over his shoulder.

As he grabbed the edge of the door, Matthew turned back to stare down furiously at the Prussian, "If one hair is out of place on his head I will kill you. Understand?" Gilbert nodded. With that Matthew stepped out and shut the door harshly.

Gilbert slumped against the wall opposite of the Dutch man who was still examining him under a microscope. Sighing heavily Gilbert rubbed his face tiredly.

"You want to help him?"

Peeling his hands away from his face, Gilbert's eyes met Lars, "Yah, I owe him. He didn't kill Ludwig when he had the chance. How many of us do you know that wouldn't do that?"

"Not many," Lars hacked out.

"Exactly. He spared my little brother's life so I want to repay him for it. Ludwig is all I have left after all," Gilbert admitted sadly.

Holland smiled amused at the German's sorrow, "Well that is mighty noble of you. You do realize that he'll never thank you or trust you right?"

Gilbert stared blankly.

"God you're an idiot," Lars rolled his eyes as he lied back down, "He's young Prussia, he can't separate nation from human yet. You know, Canada from Mathieu. Right now Canada hates the Axis so Mathieu hates you. It's simple. I mean look how long it took us to separate our feelings from our people's. Even right now I'm having a hard time stopping myself from reaching over and choking the life out of you."

"I know. I feel the same," Gilbert smiled grimly.

"But it's pretty noble of you do abandon your rank and sneak in here. Right now I bet, Prussia must be fighting like hell to gain control back of you."

"Actually it's not too bad," Gilbert laughed, "Remember I've been around longer then you."

Lars closed his eyes tired out from the chat. Resting his head on a make shift pillow of tattered sheet he whispered, "Be nice to him when he kicks you out. It's not his fault; it's Canada's. Mathieu's actually a really nice kid."

"I know," Gilbert whispered to himself, "I know."

Half an hour later Matthew returned. When he had deemed the Dutch man to be in the same condition he had left him in, he curtly thanked the Prussian and asked him to leave.

Feeling that he had overstayed any welcome he had gotten, Gilbert obliged. Standing from his spot, the albino made his way to the door. He was surprised when his hand suddenly felt as if it was on fire. Clutching tightly to his was Matthew's milky white hand. Gilbert's eyes widened in confusion as his face heated up.

"One second please," Matthew whispered. Releasing his hand the Canadian dropped to the floor and pulled out a small notebook. Scribbling something down in a flash, he stood back up and placed the note into the Prussian's palm, "If you get captured by a Canadian solider give this to them. It is a letter saying that they are to bring you directly to me. It might not protect you from getting roughed up but they won't kill you. I promise that."

Gilbert smiled softly as he stroked his thumb over Matthew hand, currently still held in the albino's, "Here I came to help you but again I leave in your debt. Danke schön." Gilbert squeezed the boy's hand before leaving the room; only catching a glimpse of the blonde's smiling face. Even if he was going to get beat senseless by his boss's men when he return. Just to see that glimpse of happiness on Canada's face made it all worth the while.

_I fought against myself and the odds just to see you smile._

* * *

**Under Russia's Rule**

Gilbert stared blankly at the white ceiling of his room: his cell. Everything hurt to move and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to get up but his stomach growled in protest. Slowly, he lifted himself off his cot and made his way of to the small window that was the only source of light in his room. Squinting as his eyes adjusted, Gilbert saw Russia, his sisters, and the Baltic nations playing outside on the ice rink the Russian had ordered to be made. But it wasn't his tormentor that held his attention. His eyes never broke away from the sight of the blonde angel as the Canadian strolled towards the house.

His presence explained why Ivan had been in such a pleasant mood but the thought quickly fluttered away when Gilbert noticed the boy's demeanour. Canada was holding himself tightly as if he was afraid he was about to break in two. When Matthew came closer to the manor, the albino would have bet his life that he could see the boy's shoulders shaking.

Gilbert left the spot and torn open the door, minding his broken arm of course. He strode down the hallway towards the entrance that he was positive the Canadian would have use. Stopping in the middle of the long hallway, Gilbert heard to soft weeps of the young man seeping out of one of the rooms. Gilbert pressed his unbandaged ear to the door, yup it was him alright. Hesitantly Gilbert pushed himself from the door and leaned against the wall across from the room Matthew had decided to hold himself up in.

After a seemingly long ten minutes Gilbert heard a gut wrenching scream hit his ears. With the hairs on the back of his next standing on end and goose bumps erupting on his body, Gilbert took a step forward towards the door. But before he got any farther, the door swung open, almost ripping off its hinges. Gasping for air as he sobbed, the Canadian clutched to the doorframe desperately.

Gilbert took one more cautious step towards the broken man when Matthew noticed the ex-nation standing in front of him. Without any care the boy threw himself at the injured man, grasping to Gilbert as if he was a lifeline.

"It's gone! It's gone! I don't understand!" Matthew screamed.

"What's gone?" Gilbert voice shook as he desperately tried to hold Matthew upright.

Matthew only cried harder. Through the gasps Matthew tried to speak but only confused Gilbert more, "He was- was so-, I d-don't understand! I felt it only a few seconds ago! It-it's gone!" finally the Canadian's legs gave out and sent both men dropping to the ground. Matthew frantically grabbed at Gilbert's shirt as he struggled to understand what was happening. Gilbert felt his eyes well up with tears as he watched Matthew in such a state. All he wanted to do was fix the boy and make him smile.

"Canada breathe, you need to breathe," Gilbert whispered as he stroked the side of the blonde's face, "Please you have to calm down."

"I-I can't!" Matthew cried burying his face into Gilbert's chest.

"You need to try," Gilbert tried his best to cradle Matthew with his one arm just as he had done to Ludwig when he was still a child, "It's going to alright," he said softly, rubbing the other's back.

Staying like that for some time, Gilbert finally was able to calm the boy down just enough that Matthew could speak, "But I don't understand; it's gone. I loved him; I felt it just a few minutes ago but now it's gone. It's like I was never in love with Arthur," Matthew whispered through his tears.

Gilbert had a hunch about what had happened, "Did anything happen between the UK and Canada?"

Matthew whimpered, "Yes, today Canada became fully independent from the United Kingdom. The papers were just being signed."

Gilbert smiled weakly and pulled Matthew in closer, "It's okay kid, you're just growing up. Congrats, you're a nation."

Silent tears rolled down Matthew's cheek, "I'm a nation…"

Knowing how the kid felt, Gilbert was sympathetic. All he wanted to do was see Matthew smile again but knew that wasn't likely. All he could do was comfort him. Gilbert lowered his head down and pressed a heartfelt kiss to the blonde's forehead praying that he find some reassurance in that.

Matthew whimpered against Gilbert's chest as he came to terms with what was happening. He was so lost in his emotions that he failed to notice the Russian staring from the end of the hall.

But Gilbert didn't and he did not like the look in the Russian's eyes. _Oh well_, Gilbert thought, _it was well worth it_.

_I'll take any punishment if it'll help you be joyful again._

* * *

**Gone the Days Behind the Wall**

"Mr. East Germany?"

Gilbert picked his head out of his hands, straining his eyes as he searched the office to see who was speaking. Turning his head towards the door he made out the figure to belong to Canada, "What is it?" Gilbert asked quietly.

A broad smile spread across Matthew's face, "Ivan sent me to get you. I have good news for you," the blonde spoke softly as he strode over to Gilbert's hunched over form slouched against the wall for support. Seeing the boy next to him the ex-nation flinched almost on instinct. Living with the Russian for about fifty years will do that to you.

Matthew felt the empathy rise in his chest as he saw the cowering form of the once proud Prussian. Slowly he knelt down beside the German, careful not to surprise him with any sudden movements, "Are you hurt?" Matthew asked.

The albino eyed him for a moment before nodding his head sadly, "Yes, I'm broken."

Matthew took one of Gilbert's thin hands between his own, "It's okay," he whispered. Leaning in slowly Matthew placed a chaste kiss on Gilbert's cheek as he brushed the albino's hair with his free hand. When red met violet-blue it struck a chord deep within Gilbert. Tears suddenly built up in the German's eyes. As he fought back the urge to cry, his shoulders shook violently as he struggled, "Don't cry anymore East. You're free."

Gilbert almost choked on the words, "I'm what?"

Matthew smiled and stood up. Offering his hand to Gilbert he continued, "The wall is coming down. You can go back to Germany; with your brother."

Taking the other's outstretched hand, Gilbert stood up slowly, his legs shaking with disbelief, "I c-can go home? I can see West?"

Matthew nodded happily, "Yes, he's waiting to see you."

Gilbert let the words sink in, "I can go home?" he whispered to himself. Something in the Canadian's eyes told him that he wasn't lying. Gilbert wanted, _needed_, to believe him. Choking out his tears, Gilbert went limp against Matthew. The man clung to the blonde with his entire being, as if his life depended on it. In turn, the Canadian wrapped his arms around the German, rubbing Gilbert's back as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay East. It's okay."

Through his tears Gilbert laughed in pure disbelief and joy. Matthew laughed sweetly alongside him as they clung to one another.

"Don't cry anymore East. Everything will be okay."

_You know what? I think it will_…

_Because you said it will be._

_As I sobbed, you said comforting words. You never judged me._

_You saved me…_

_My heart only feels complete when you were near._

_And that's how I knew that I had fallen for you._

**Fin~ 3**

**Just some notes:**

**-During the Austrian Succession War (not it actual name but fuck it i'm too lazy to type the thing out) Prussia was allied with France. Also Canada still belonged to France at this time (i check so don't even try to argue lolz) In my head i see little!Canada meeting Gilbert because France would have the kid visit because he didn't always want to go to Canada to see Matthew. Also Gilbert mistaking Matt for a girl makes sense. He thought Hungary was a boy when they were kids and Matt is pretty enough. (Plus i could see Francis dressing Matt kinda girly****)**

**-A Prussian by the name of Baron von Steuben came to help train Americans to fight during the revolution. Gil would totally take advantage of this and chill in the New World. Also i totally see Matt trying to sneak in there to see Alfred (Bro Love Forever!)**

**-Matt's a nice guy and Gil likes his bro. Also Canada wasn't really a independant nation at the time and wasn't part of the Big Four (or was it Five?) when figuring out what happened after the war. But Canada did get its own spot in the League of nations so take that! BAM!**

**-Canadian Forces helped liberate the Dutch people so I can see Matt being fussy over a sick Lars. Also, (though i'm not postive about this one) i think a good chunck of Dutch people can speak french and Gilbert would have learned it to talk to Francis so i had him and the old lady speak it. Yayzees!**

**-Gil would still be under the USSR when Canada finally became a fully independant nation so i thought why not (plus i made mention to it before in my other story so here you go)**

**-So i read this some where but have failed to find it again: Canada during some meeting (i think the Open Skies Talks or something like that) made the suggestion of reuniting West and East Germany. Not sure if it's true but i works for me so i'm running with it. Also Ivan knows of Matt's healing powers of win so he sent him to go and give the news to Gil. (Could you honestly see Ivan or Alfred telling him. No neither do i)**

**!REVIEW! (please :D)**


End file.
